Spider-Bird in Rio Style
Spider-Bird is a 2002 American superhero film which it's directed by Sam Raimi. Based on the Marvel Comics, the film stars with Tyler "Blu" Stewart as Blu Parker, a high-school student who become Spider-Bird after got bitten by a spider, Perdo as Perdo Osborn (a.k.a. The Red Goblin), Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart as Jewel Jane Watson, Nico as Nico Osborn and Kelly Campbell/Cash as Kelly Miller. Plot It all started with Blu Parker, his 2 best friends: Nico Osborn and Kelly Miller and Blu's secret crush: Jewel Jane Watson visit at the Columbia University with their high school class. While Blu's taking photos, he got bitten on the hand by a spider. Feeling unwell, he passes out shortly after arriving home. Meanwhile, the scientist and owner of Oscorp, Perdo Osborn, Nico's father, is attempting to preserve his company's military contract and knowing that his business will be over. He experiments on himself with his company's new, but unstable, performance-enhancing chemical vapor which increases his speed, strength, and stamina. However, it also causes him to become insane and he kills his assistant, Luiz Stromm. The next morning, Blu wakes to find that his vision has improved and that his body has changed into a more muscular physique. At school, he finds himself producing webbing and having the quick reflexes to avoid being injured in a fight with Nigel Thompson. After that, Blu ran away from the school and realizes that he has the spider abilities from the spider bite. He quickly learns to scale walls, long jump across building rooftops, and swing webs from his wrists. Lying to his aunt and uncle about where he is going, Blu decides to enter a wrestling tournament to get money to buy a car and impress Mary Jane. During the argument, Uncle Rafael advises Blu, "With great power comes great responsibility." Then, Blu lashes out at his uncle and leaves for the tournament. Blu won, but was cheated out of the contest money. In retaliation, he allows the thief to escape with the promoter's money. Afterward, Blu finds Kelly who tried to tell him something until he saw that his uncle has been carjacked and killed. Then, Blu tracks down the carjacker when he find out that it was the same thief which he allowed to escape earlier. After Blu disarms him, the carjacker tries to get away, but falls out of a window and was killed. That same night, Perdo as The Red Goblin kills several scientists, including General Tulio, who are threatening to drive Perdo out of business. The next morning, Blu and his friends finally finished high school. After that, Blu decides to use his powers to fight injustice, made a costume and his superhero name: Spider-Bird. Then, Blu and Kelly was hired as a photographer when they arrives in J. Marcel Jameson's office. Meanwhile, Perdo, after finding out that Oscorp's board members plan to sell the company, attacks them at the World Unity Fair. Although he successfully murders them, he tried to get Jewel Jane and Kelly until Spider-Bird arrives and drives him off. The next day, Jameson quickly dubs The Red Goblin. When the boys left, The Red Goblin offers Spider-Bird a place at his side, but Spider-Bird refuses, knowing that it's the right thing to do. At night, Kelly and Jewel Jane were in trouble by the gangs which Kelly used to own them money until Spidey came and save. Before he leave, Jewel Jane gives Spidey a kiss on the lips after moving his mask a little. Then, he left. Meanwhile, at the appointment, the guys were having a thanksgiving dinner while Perdo figures out Spider-Bird's true identity and left. When he left, Nico and the girls were arguing until Aunt Eva told them to stop. Then, the girls left. Meanwhile, at night, The Red Goblin came and attacks Aunt Eva. While Aunt Eva recovers in the hospital, Jewel Jane told Blu that she has a crush on Spider-Bird who rescued her twice and asks Blu whether he ever asked about her. Then, Blu reflects on his own feelings and they were about to kiss until Nico enters. Feeling betrayed by his girlfriend and his best friend, Nico tells his father about Jewel Jane and Blu. Then, Perdo found out about Spider-Bird's weakness. After that, he kidnapped Jewel Jane and Kelly. Then, he give a phone call to Blu that he kidnapped them and took them at the bridge. Meanwhile, the girls were at the top on the bridge with The Red Goblin. Before Spider-Bird arrives, The Red Goblin holds Jewel Jane, Kelly and the tram car full of children hostage. Then, Spider-Bird arrives and The Red Goblin forces Spider-Bird to choose who he wants to save, drops Jewel Jane, Kelly and the children. Then, Spider-Bird manages to save Jewel Jane, Kelly and the tram car while the Red Goblin's pelted by the people of Rio City who's showing loyalty to Spider-Bird. After Spider-Bird put the tram down to safely, The Red Goblin grabs him and throws Spidey into an abandoned building where he begins to beat him. The tables turn as The Red Goblin boasts of how he'll kill Jewe; Jane and Peter's best friend: Kelly Miller. Then, Spider-Bird dominates over him, forcing the Goblin into being unmasked. At first, Perdo begs for forgiveness, but his Goblin personal attempts to remote-control his glider to impale Spider-Bird. Then, Spidey avoids the attack, causing the glider to killed Perdo instead and he dies after asking Peter about don't tell Nico about The Red Goblin. The next day, at Perdo’s funeral, Nico swears vengeance toward Spider-Bird who he believes that he was responsible for killing his father. When anybody left, Jewel Jane told Blu that she was in love with him, but Blu, feeling that he must protect her from the unwanted attentions of Spider-Bird's enemies, hides his true feelings. As Blu leaves the funeral, he recalls Uncle Rafael's words about responsibility and accepts his new life as Spider-Bird. Cast The only picture you didn't see is Kelly Campbell/Cash who play Yesenia Miller. Tyler "Blu" Stewart.jpg|Blu as Blu Parker/Spider-Bird|link=Tyler "Blu" Stewart Melissa "Jewel" Stewart.jpg|Jewel as Jewel Jane Watson|link=Melissa "Jewel" Miller/Stewart Rafael Ride.jpg|Rafael as Uncle Rafael|link=Rafael Rider Eva Phillips.jpg|Eva as Aunt Eva|link=Eva Phillips/Rider Perdo Stiller.jpg|Perdo as Perdo Osborn/The Red Goblin|link=Perdo Nico Cash.jpg|Nico as Nico Osborn|link=Nico Category:Birds Characters Category:Rio Characters Category:Rio Style Movies